The present invention is related to a displaying device and method thereof. It finds particular application in conjunction with a souvenir product such as a key chain, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
As customized products are becoming more and more popular, how to manufacture them in an easy, speedy, reliable and cost-effective way remains a problem to be solved. For example, a tourist may prefer to purchase a souvenir product (e.g. a key chain) with his or her name or portrait integrated in the souvenir, an example of which is a key chain with “John Smith” combined with text and/or image featuring Florida, Hollywood, the White House, the Niagara Fall, and the like. Many souvenir products include electronic and optical components that give a special visual effect, for example, “flashing” or “blinking” appearance of the name “John Smith”. Currently, chemical encapsulation of the customized label (“John Smith”) together with the electronic and optical components is necessary in manufacturing such a customized souvenir. However, the production process suffers many defects such as high failure rate, burdensome processing and handling, high cost, poor product stability, and slow or even failed supply of the product to soon-leaving tourists.
Advantageously, the present invention provides a displaying device such as a souvenir and method thereof, which exhibit numerous merits such as easy manufacturability, lower failure rate, improved cost-effectiveness, production efficiency, easy handling, speedy and timely supply, and better product reliability, among others.